


HOMOS IN LOVE

by Conspiracy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homos, M/M, MAJOR BONER ACTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracy/pseuds/Conspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a beautiful and touchin story about homos in love <br/>you might cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOMOS IN LOVE

one day john the homo was walkin down the street   
and then dave who was also homo showed up wearin seifuku because irony kawaii sugoi desu ne   
john got a giant homo boner right there in the middle of the street and it was so big that 7 peopel got nosebleeds and died and 5 more people were crushed under it  
like massive boner action dude  
dave wrote a rap about johns boner and john slapped him in the face with it and dave came and then died   
john ran over to dave still with a giant boner and destroyed 4 buildings except he was crying cause he was so in homo love with dave and now dave was dead   
he tried to jump off a building but his giant boner broke his fall and snapped in half and he ended up in hospital   
and then it turned out it had all been dream!!!!   
JOHN AND DAVE KISSED LIKE HOMOS   
AND THEN THEY FRICKLE FRACKLED   
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> you understand why i had to post this


End file.
